sicwadfandomcom-20200215-history
E5M4: The Other City
is the fourth and final bonus level in SIC. It was designed by Adam. It uses the track "DOOM (XBLA version)" from Doom 2 and has a partime of 5:00. Walkthrough Walk forward and collect the huge batch of weapons and armor, so you’ll be entirely stocked up. Open the door and walk through the sewer. Open the other door and walk up the nearby stairs. Press the green wall and be teleported to a nearby balcony. Press the switch at the end and walk into the second area. Walk around to the east side and press the switch. Walk into the fountain and press the switch - it’s not necessary to jump as simply being near it will press it. Now get ready for the battle. Enemy positions Ahead of you is a platoon of Zombiemen, Sergeants, and ZSecs. To the west road is a hidden Cyberdemon and numerous Pinkies and Spectres. To the east is a Spider Mastermind and more ZSecs. In the center-east building is a large room with several cells and Imps. To the center-west building is a restaurant type area with several zombiemen. In the northwest dispenser building are three Pinkies. In the northeast building is a select few zombiemen. On top of the east building is a squad of Sergeants. Walkthrough To reach the exit you must open three doors from various triggers. You must also collect the red key. Before you go into the city proper, stay in the park area and go near the "blood shrine". There is a small sector that changes lighting randomly. Walk over it to open the first door. Next, go into the city and go to the west. Enter the restaurant and go around the desk, and press the computer there. You will be teleported to the edge of the dispensary building. Walk around to the north side and jump in. Inside the area, walk over the line where the lighting changes to raise a few stairs. Walk up the, and press the green switch to open the second door. Now, go to the southeast and walk onto the small island in the pond. Then, go north and enter the now-opened northeast building. Press the switch in the center of the stairs to be teleported to the nearby building. Press the switch. Now, go into the center-east building. Walk up the stairs and press the computer texture under the window. Turn around and collect the red key after the platform lowers. Once you’re done, go forwards and open the red door, then exit the level. Secrets #In the area right outside of the sewer, a slightly misaligned wall will open to reveal a room with the Icon of Sin’s face. Shoot it (it may require freelook) to open the west door instantly. #In the city, go into the middle building in the west area. Press a switch behind the desk to be teleported to a secret room in the building to the south. Press the teleporter switch to teleport to the adjacent room. Stats Category:SIC maps Category:Bonus Levels